First Cell Jr. (Universe 17)
The First Cell Jr. is the "son" spawned from the Cell of Universe 17, who is attending the tournament with his "father". He is a minor character in DBM. He is a Perfect Bio-Android. Appearance He wields the exact same appearance just like all the other Cell Jr's before him. Thus he resembles a miniature version of Cell, only blue as opposed to being green. When powered up, he displays a vibrant golden aura, reminiscent to a super saiyans. Upon becoming a majin, he gains the majin insignia on his forehead and acquires more veins on his being. Personality Like all of his brothers, Cell Jr has a strong loyalty to his father. But unlike his brethren, he is capable of speech by talking in full sentences. This is displayed when overjoyed by the thought of receiving more power. Despite being killed by his own father, he cheered for him during his match Hirudegarn. But he can become emotional upset, shown when his father told him to sit back during the majin revolt. History About 27 years have passed since Cell destroyed the Z-Fighters and the Cell Juniors began a reign of terror on Earth. Their exact outcomes are unknown as only this single Cell Jr. has been seen with Cell so far, but in a flashback the other Cell Juniors are shown gleefully causing mayhem in a world with no Z-Fighters to fight them. Along with Cell, they systematically destroyed their universe. However it is still unknown if this Cell Jr was born when Earth was under attack, or right before the tournament started. Thus his true age is unknown. Biography Round 1 This Cell Junior stood with Cell until the match against Dabra. After Cell won his fight, neither of them attended their lunch break, and later they both watched the battle between Vegetto and Broly which caused the Cell Junior to be slammed against the wall just by the shockwaves created by the battle. (This also coincidentally sets up a convenient scale of power for many of the other fighters who held their ground during the battle. However, this is mostly due to the Cell Junior's much smaller size and mass.) Cell Junior did not make another appearance until his battle against Gast Carcolh of Universe 7 was announced. This one was pulled away by his father before the fight, believing that his father was going to make him stronger, but Cell actually ended up killing this Cell Jr. before he was able to fight. Majin Revolt Now underneath Babidi's control, Cell Jr attempts to join his family on the action, but was promptly dismissed by his father for being "too weak". Eventually he finds himself at the U9 barracks, attempting to decapitate Tien. Visions of the Future Cell Junior possibly the one killed by Cell is seen in Baddack's Vision shaking Universe 18 Gokū's hand. Power Due to being made by Cell with the purpose of masking his power level to Cell Games era, Cell Jr is just as strong as his canon brethren during the same period. As such, he is grossly outclassed by the stronger combatants, proven when he was blow away by Broly or regarded as disposal by his father when challenged against Gast Carcolh. He gains a significant boast upon falling under Babidi's majin spell, but it is unknown how much stronger he gotten. Nonetheless, Cell still finds him unfit for the opponents to come, telling him to just fight against weaklings. Gallery DeadCelljr17.png|Cell killing his Cell Jr. Category:Universe 17 Category:Androids Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Dead Category:Super Saiyan